


“i guess death really takes its toll on people, huh?”

by connorfreakingmurphy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And some therapy, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, all the hargreeves need a hug honestly, five is mentioned once or twice, it’s more graphic ish description of blood, set after five is gone, there isn’t graphic descriptions of violence, this is so sad i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorfreakingmurphy/pseuds/connorfreakingmurphy
Summary: what was meant to be a simple mission turned out to be not so simple and ended with ben dying, luther is there to witness the whole thing and blames himself, the rest of the kids find out and they’re broken, what was meant to be a simple mission ended with the event that would shape them to be the people we saw in the show.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 17





	“i guess death really takes its toll on people, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i just came up with this, i wrote it and really liked how it turned out so i hope you do too. i think i’m getting the hang of this writer thing, considering i’ve been writing at a much faster pace than before. anyways i hope u like this :)))

it was only supposed to be a short mission, ben would go in, take down the guys with guns, and him and luther would flee the scene and meet up with the others,  
but that’s not what happened.

ben didn’t wanna do this, he never did,  
he begged and pleaded for them to do something else so that he didn’t have to release them, especially since they were feeling especially angry that day.  
“please luther! don’t make me do this.”  
luther wished he had listened.

luther wouldn’t listen, he told, no demanded, ben to go in and take the bad guys out.  
ben walked in, a frown displaying on his face.  
within seconds luther saw blood on the glass windows of the room,   
then he heard screams,   
then he heard a scream that sounded like ben,  
then he heard ben screaming the words that unbeknownst to luther, would be his last.  
“nononono please stop it hurts, it hurts, help me, someone, please!”

luther ran in to find ben laying on the ground, blood gushing out of his stomach, his stomach ripped open and the monsters inside him laying limp on the ground,  
luther ran and picked him up, blood getting all over him, he put 2 fingers to bens neck, pressing them farther and father into the skin on his neck begging for there to be a pulse,  
there wasn’t one.  
luther screamed, he screamed for help, he needed someone to tell him this wasn’t real, that he would wake up and ben would be ok, but he knew this wasn’t just a nightmare, the blood on his hands and the tears trickling down his cheeks feeling too real for this to be a nightmare.

he ran out of the building, bens lifeless body in his arms, blood dripping onto the ground from the large hole in bens abdomen, tentacles trailing on the ground.

when their siblings saw ben they all broke down,  
“n-no w-wh-what happened? y-you were supposed t-to be making s-sure things didn’t go wrong. w-what the hell happened luther?” diego had said, yelling at luther, tears welling up in his eyes and falling with every word he said.  
allison has started crying, not saying anything,  
klaus completely shut down, he started sobbing uncontrollably, spitting out incoherent words between sobs, begging for this to not be real.

reginald had came and picked them up in the same limousine he always did and when he saw ben, limp in luther’s arms he scoffed,  
“what happened?” he said in a monotone voice  
“the mission went wrong sir, they tore him apart.” luther said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
reginald only nodded, looking unaffected.  
diego got angry at reginald, and started yelling about how reginald is a “fucking asshole” should be more affected.  
allison had to rumor him to stop.

they got home and brought ben to the infirmary, telling grace he had died and to prepare him for his funeral.  
she plastered on a picture perfect plastic smile and nodded.  
vanya had came down the stairs to see everyone, mostly to make sure they were all ok after the mission since they didn’t do a tv interview like they usually do.  
she walked down to find them all either crying or their cheeks red and marks from tears on their faces. 

“what’s wrong?” she asked quietly, to no one specific, not noticing ben was missing yet  
that only made klaus and allison start crying more, and she saw tears welling up in diego’s eyes  
luther was the one to finally speak up,  
“i-i’m sorry to be the one to tell you but he died on the mission..” luther said   
“what?” vanya said, not quite processing what luther had just said  
“he died vanya.”

vanya’s vision was quickly clouded by tears and she felt her legs wobble, she let out a loud sob and she fell and felt someone catch her and put their arm around her, clearly trying to comfort her, she realized a little after that it was diego, who was also crying now.

vanya and ben has always been close, bonding over their quiet and shy nature, and often liking the same books, ben also liked listening to her play the violin,   
before five disappeared it was ben five and vanya that would always be seen together, but then five was gonna and it was ben and vanya, now it was just vanya.  
ben and klaus were close, which meant sometimes ben was accompanied by klaus, who was sometimes accompanied by diego, thus creating a somewhat friendship between them.

ben was that kind of person, he brought people together, kept them all grounded for years, he was their lighthouse and they were ships in the sea, seeking guidance from the light.

a few days later they had a funeral for ben, luther didn’t say anything, just wearing a sad look on his face the whole time, diego cried at the beginning and then again at the end, allison was crying, klaus showed up so high that he looked like he couldn’t have a care in the world, though vanya could swear she heard klaus mumbling something to the air next to him a few times, and vanya herself had cried, she cried a lot.

it was no surprise that the family fell apart after bens death, ben kept them together, without him they were just ships roaming the sea with no light to guide them.  
luther had become more asserting and uptight, never listening to anyone around him,  
diego had only become more angry, aggressive, and distant, vanya hadn’t hung out with him since before ben died, now he avoided almost everyone, and when he did come in contact with someone his responses were short and ended with scoffs and insults,  
allison had made her plans to leave, to move to la and distance herself from everyone,  
klaus numbed the pain with drugs, he would get so high he couldn’t feel the pain, simply because there was too much,  
and vanya, she had nobody now, she was now alone and just as left out and outcasted as ever.

ben had saw how his death affected them all, he wished he hadn’t died, he wished he could’ve controlled them, then maybe his family wouldn’t be so broken and distant and he wouldn’t feel so empty,  
but he couldn’t fix it so he had to come to terms with his death, as did the others, though some of them never really did,   
in the end ben had to come to the conclusion that, to quote klaus, “i guess death really takes its toll on people, huh?”


End file.
